Our Tiny Forever (a troyler fic)
by princesseli
Summary: A one-shot troyler fic... just a quick one for y'all :) hope you enjoy. Comments with advice and constructive criticism are good and welcome, also feel free to pm me :3 stay happy - princesseli x


~Tyler's P.O.V~

I was waiting at the airport gate, twiddling with my thumbs as I waited nervously for his plane to arrive. I had been sat there for twenty minutes, just waiting for him to finally be in my arms. I was so nervous though. I knew Troye would _never_ like me that way, and I also so knew that even if we did get into a relationship, our friendship would never be the same again. My friendship with Troye was one that only some people are lucky enough to experience. We never ran out of things to talk about nothing was ever awkward. I was one of the first of Troye's friends that he came out to as gay, and I honestly felt so privileged to be trusted with something like that. _He is such a nice persons, and god he's hot_. I thought to myself. I imagined his slim toned body, his perfect accent and how amazingly bright his eyes shone when he laughed... I was so lost in my thoughts, I also missed feeling the buzz against my leg as my phone received an incoming call. I let a wide, goofy grin spread across my face as I read the caller ID. It was Troye. "Hello," I finally managed to get out of my tightly locked throat "where are you, Mr Sivan?"

~Troye's P.O.V~

I felt my stomach churn and my hands go clammy as I heard his voice on the other end of the line. It was so sweet and made me relax as I let the wave of comfort wash over me. I paused for a moment, before replying: "Just collecting my baggage Tilly, I'll be done soon. I can't wait to see you again." I almost added _ I missed you_ at the end, but decided against it. I could practically hear him beaming down the line as he replied.

"I know you missed me Troye," he joked, releasing an adorable giggle "I'll meet you by the exit. Okay?"

Troye's thoughts jumbled as he heard his lovers voice. _Stop, Troye. He doesn't like you like that. Your not good enough for him, just let him be._ I released a sigh. I didn't want to be right, but I knew I was. I managed to whisper "Okay," before I promptly hung up the phone. Ugh, why was I making such a big deal out of this! I had gone through this scenario countless times in my head and I wasn't going to screw this up. What me and Tyler had was so... special and different. I felt like I wouldn't be able to actually function without him. He helped me deal with the hate I got for coming out, and he's always just been there for me. He would never know how grateful I am, and always will be. He's so brave. I-I love him...

~Tyler's P.O.V~

I peered over people's heads and gazed over towards Troye's gate exit. The swarming butterflies in my stomach were threatening to burst my aching heart at any moment. I just liked him so freaking much. This wasn't just some silly school boy crush, this was serious. I had felt this way ever since the awkward over-the-table hug months ago. This was real. So goddamn real. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. Hell, I wanted to spend the rest of infinity with him. _Well, shit. _I thought. _Sure, just go ahead and exclaim your never ending love for him and watch your best friend walk away right back onto that stupid plane. Clever aren't you, Tilly? _Well. That's it then. I'm going to tell Troye. And to hell with his reaction. I'm going to do it...

~Troye's P.O.V~

As I dragged my travel bag behind me, I looked out for Tyler among the sea of friends and family members waiting for their loved ones. I scanned over the many faces, until I spotted his gorgeous figure, stretching himself to see me. Our eyes met and I let a huge grin spread across my face, and he soon followed. He loved it when I smiled with my teeth, so I did. He said I looked cute. We practically ran into another arms and I breathed in his wonderful scent of aftershave and general Tyler-ness. Our embrace ended far to quickly and we stood facing each other, his face to close I could admire all of his magnificent features. I gazed into his eyes, but he looked away. What was wrong? I asked myself. Oh no...

"Umm," Tyler starts "I have something to tell you, but you promise not to get mad, okay?" I knew it. He's found someone. He's going to forget about me and prance around with his gorgeous new boyfriend. I felt my knees turn to jelly, but I managed to nod weakly. "Okay," he continued." I wanted to tell you that-well... for a long time.. I-I've sorta maybe... um... liked you - and not in a f-friendly sort of way..." he trailed of, staring at me, waiting for a reaction. I couldn't move. Tyler? Liked..._me_? After I didn't reply, he gazed down and his feet, an then up at the harshly lit ceiling. I could see he was blinking back tears, oh how I hated to see him like this. "Tilly," I managed to whimper. Then I leaned in.

~Tyler's P.O.V~

Troye doesn't like me. He didn't react. He. Doesn't. Like. Me. I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pathetic pieces, and before I knew it I was on the verge of tears. I stared up at the ceiling, wishing for it to be different. All of a sudden, I heard a small noise, it sounded like 'Tilly'. I turned to face Troye again, and before I knew what had happened our lips were connected and I was staring at his closed eyes. I moaned, trying to understand what had just happened. Troye _kissed_ me. He liked me. He liked me! I was so full of the idea of Troye liking me, I completely forgot where I was and what was happening right now. I kissed back, my eyes now closed and our lips moving in perfect synchronization as if we never stopped. He was a great kisser. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip, and he let out a little moan and he gently nibbled on my lower lip. God, for being so inexperienced he was good. Our tongues fought for domination before mine won and gained entrance. Our kiss had started off calm and patient, like a slow dance, but we were now in a deep, passionate kiss. One of his baby-soft hands reached up and ran through my hair as the other curled around my neck. I wrapped my arms around his perfect slim waste as we kissed, ignoring the world around us. After we pulled apart did either of us realise how out of breathe we were. Troye leaned down and rested his forehead on mine. "I love you," he whispered inbertween breathes "Never, ever leave my side again." My face broke into a smile. "I wouldn't dare." I whispered gazing back up into his glorious blue eyes. He smiled -with is adorable teeth- and we proceeded, hand-in-hand, out into my car. Never did Troye have to leave me. He was mine. Mine to kiss, mine to cuddle. Mine to walk on the beach, mine to share my life with. I silently prayed to whoever was listening. "Thank you. Thank you for making my wish come so very true."


End file.
